1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to connector connection terminals, and in particular, to a connection terminal incorporated in a connector for connecting a flexible print substrate.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, the connector connection terminal may be an electrical connector including a contact with a fixed beam and a movable beam extending along an inserting direction of a connection target, an insulating housing for interiorly holding the contact, and an actuator, positioned on the side opposite to the side of inserting the connection target, for elastically deforming the contact so as to come in contact with the connection target, the movable beam of the contact being supported in a freely oscillating manner by way of a coupling spring for joining the movable beam and the fixed beam, where the coupling spring has a shape extending in a curved manner towards a connector back end side or the direction the connection target is inserted from the joint portion of the fixed beam, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-27066.
In recent years, the electrical connector is used in devices such as a portable telephone and a portable game machine, but further miniaturization is demanded on the electrical connector with miniaturization of these devices. For instance, in a certain electrical connector, the height dimension of the insulating housing is smaller than or equal to 1 mm, a conductive thin plate having a plate thickness of smaller than or equal to 0.2 mm is used for the connector connection terminal incorporated in the electrical connector, and great number of connector connection terminals are arranged in the housing at a pitch of between 0.3 and 0.5 mm.
In order to further miniaturize the electrical connector, a method of reducing the mutual pitch of the great number of connector connection terminals arranged side by side to reduce the dimension in the direction of arranging side by side is considered. For instance, a method of reducing the dimension in the direction of arranging the great number of connector connection terminals side by side by further thinning the plate thickness of the connector connection terminal, or reducing the height of the electrical connector by reducing the height dimension of the connector connection terminal is known.
In the contact disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-27066, the second moment of area of the movable beam is reduced if the height dimension of only the movable beam is reduced, and a desired contact force cannot be obtained with respect to the flexible print substrate to connect. The coupling portion for coupling the fixed beam with the movable beam thus needs to be further thinned.